Kingdom Hearts 3
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: Summary: Sora and co are ready to fight the Organization but they need to find their last three members; Aqua, Terra and Ventus. But they will need to help from two other people. Suck at Summarys
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, its been a long time but i'm back and ready for a new story. I want to give a shoutout to Decisive Pumpkin Head because she got me excited to be back in writing i'm going to use her OC Holden.

Summary: Sora and co are ready to fight the Organization but they need to find their last three members; Aqua, Terra and Ventus. But they will need to help from two other people..

Pairings:Sora/Kairi

Roxas/Namine  
OC/OC

Sunset. Everytime that people look at it, they fall in love with it and the town. It's what makes the town; one of the most beautiful worlds in the galaxy. Zoom in. The station tower; a local hangout for the three teens; Hayner, Pence and Olette where they eat ice cream and talk like friends should. Zoom in further. A man in a red, black and blue suit stands on top of the building crouching looking over Twilight Town. When this young man was found by the locals, Twilight Town was full of bullies and criminals and he promised himself that he would protect the locals. The man pressed a button and his arm and the suit began to vanish and a young adult stood on top of the building. He put a hand on top of his head and felt his short brown hair through his fingers. His hazel eyes looked over the town and remembered all of the times who roamed the streets as his alter-ego. In the day, he was Matt Roberts; a normal 17 year old but by night, he was Spider-Man; the masked vigilante who has been a hero on the streets since he ever started doing this. Matt looked over his scars on his arms and lifted his shirt to see a large gash along his chest starting to leak blood. Matt started to feel wheezy as he pressed his spider-changer and jumped off the building and shot a web from his web shooter.

"Who was he?" He thought as he felt the blood leaking down on his skin. He remembered the guy in the hood with the two lightsabers. Matt landed in front of a rundown house with a battered door. Matt limped up to the door and leaned on it knocking the door with my head. Matt heard the locks unlock and a girl with pale skin and blonde hair opened the door and was surprised when she caught Spider-Man in her arms.

"Matt.." She whispered closing the door and locking all of the locks. The small house had two beds and a small kitchen with a first aid kit on the side. She helped Matt to his bed and ran over to the first aid kit and started to get bandages ready.

"Hey Holden." Matt said weakly smiling even in pain. Holden shook her head and walked over to Matt and pressed his spider-changer to change back into his casual outfit.

"This wouldnt of happened if I came with you." She whispered harshly dabbing at his wounds on his arms. Matt rolled her eyes and got ready for the talk they always had after Matt got back.

"It wouldn't, I could help you." Holden said locking her eyes with Matt's. Hazel clashed with blue eyes as the two sat in a silence.

"Nicole." Matt started brushing a strand of dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. Matt noticed a pink tinge on her cheeks as she helped Matt take his shirt off to see his six pack covered in blood with a large gash.

"Ive got to do this by myself." Matt tried to reason with her. Holden frowned and started to clutch her fist in anger.

"Why?" Holden argued. Matt smiled a little as he saw the same girl he rescued from the group of older guys when she was younger/

"Because I don't want you get hurt." Matt whispered. Holden looked down and continued to work on scars and the bruises.

"Hey." Matt whispered placing a hand under Holden's chin. He lifted up her chin to see her have tears in the corner of her eyes. Matt used his thumb to wipe the tears out of her eyes as he smiled softly.

"Wheres the Holden I know? The tough girl who usually hits me when I get back?" Matt questioned. Holden grabbed Matt's hand and held it tighter.

"Because everyday you might not come back." She whispered as she leaned into Matt, Matt chuckled softly as he pulled her closer and the two of them sat in a complete silence.

I know its short but I'm trying to think of new ideas! Again thanks to DecisivePumpkinHead for her OC, Holden.

Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, its been a long time but i'm back and ready for a new story. I want to give a shoutout to Decisive Pumpkin Head because she got me excited to be back in writing i'm going to use her OC Holden.

Summary: Sora and co are ready to fight the Organization but they need to find their last three members; Aqua, Terra and Ventus. But they will need to help from two other people..

Pairings:Sora/Kairi

Roxas/Namine  
OC/OC

"Sora, where are we?" A boy with long silver hair asked as he stepped off a ship made out of gummi blocks. Two other people walked next to him and the boy put his hands behind his head and looked around.

"It's Twilight Town." The boy with defying, spiky hair said. The girl with long auburn hair walked further than the boys and looked around as well.

"Where Hayner, Pence and Olette live right, Sora?" Kairi asked the keyblade wielder. He nodded and the three keyblade wielders walked through Twilight Town to try and find Hayner, Pence and Olette.

LINEBREAK

"When did you guys get here?!" Olette exclaimed as she saw the three wielders walk through their door to their secret place. Pence and Hayner noticed the three and introduced themselves to Riku.

"How's Twilight Town going?" Sora asked the residents of Twilight Town.

"Well, the heartless haven't been a problem but the criminal rate started to rise." Hayner started.

"What do you mean?" Riku interrupted interested by what stopped the heartless and the nobodies.

"The criminal activity picked up more frequently and people get broke into more often." Pence continued shrugging his shoulders. "The cops couldn't do anything because they were just too fast.

"Do you need help with it?" Sora asked summoning his keyblade, Kingdom Key. Riku pulled Kairi and Sora to the corner while the three residents were thinking.

"Look, i don't mind helping but we're not police we don't catch criminals." Riku reasoned with the two of the. Sora was about to argue with his best friend but Hayner interrupted them.

"You guys don't have to worry about it." Hayner said shrugging his shoulders. The trio walked back over to the trio from Twilight Town and tilted their heads.

"Oh, why not?" Kairi asked curious.

"The Spider-Man helps us." Olette said smiling.

"The Spider-Man?" Riku asked curiously. The three shared looks and they sat down with the trio from Destiny Islands.

"He's Twilight Town's hero." Olette gushed with a dreamy look in her eye.

"He's a hero?" Riku questioned. The three nodded and went into a explanation of the masked hero.

"After you guys left, Seifer started to get a bit more 'physical' and started on beating younger children." Sora clenched his fist as Pence continued.

"We saw him and tried to stop him but then his gang started on beating us and the kids down." Olette put a hand on Hayner and Pence's shoulders as they grew more angry about the thought.

"Then out of nowhere, this man in a suit grabs the three guys with his web and webbed them together, it was awesome." Pence exclaimed waving his arms around. Sora, Kairi and Riku looked at each other and noticed that a looming darkness was entering the opening.

"One of them are here." Riku suddenly said standing up and summoning Way to Dawn. Sora and Kairi nodded and summoned their keyblades Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper.

"Sorry we have to cut this short." Sora said before running out of the usual spot being quickly followed by Riku and Kairi.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

A man in a hood turned around and saw Sora, Kairi and Riku run into the sandlot, under the hood the man smirked and drew two lightsabers.

"Xemnas!" Riku growled. The three islanders get into their battle positions and readied themselves for when Xemnas attacks.

"Join us Sora, we wont betray you like Riku and Kairi will." Xemnas said, Sora shook his head and Kairi and Riku grabbed his shoulders before Sora would do something drastic.

"Shut up, Xemnas!" Sora growled out breaking from Riku's grip and lunging at Xemnas. He swung his keyblade at Xemnas and the villain kept on dodging it until he was bored.

"Enough!" Xemnas yelled out and swung his lightsabers at Sora, Sora flung back and hit Kairi and Riku and the three of them fell down. Xemnas used a ray of darkness to grab Kairi and dragged her over to Xemnas.

"Such a pretty girl isn't she Sora?" Xemnas spat running a thumb up her cheek. Sora and Riku tried to run to Kairi but was protected from a barrier.

"I'm going to have fun with her." Xemnas smirked and threw her in the air with his darkness ray.

'Kairi!" Riku and Sora exclaimed watching their best friend get flung in the air. Kairi screamed as she started to descent and was about to hit the ground when..

"I got you." Spider-man said as he webbed and caught Kairi, he webbed to a ledge where he put her down gently.

"Are you alright?" Spider-Man asked gently, kairi nodded and she glared down at Xemnas. Spider-Man back flipped onto the ground and started to walk towards Xemnas.

"I thought the first round was enough." Xemnas said through his teeth. He was so close to getting what he wanted; A splatted princess of heart.

"I like second chances. Spider-man said shrugging his shoulders, Xemnas growled and ran towards the hero with his lightsabers drawn. Spider-man shot web shots and made Xemnas stuck. Spider-man flung himself towards Xemnas and kicked him in the face and then webbed a garbage bin and flung the garbage can at the nobody leader. He noticed a pool of darkness and the only people in the Sandlot were the keyblade wielders and Spider-man.

I know its short but I'm trying to think of new ideas! Again thanks to DecisivePumpkinHead for her OC, Holden.

Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
